


Peter Parker of HYDRA

by ThisUsername_isTaken304



Series: Agent Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Feels, Avengers are dicks, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Angst, SHIELD, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsername_isTaken304/pseuds/ThisUsername_isTaken304
Summary: Peter Parker was a normal boy, he was 16 and went to Midtown High school in Queen's and was at the top of his class, school even. In short, he was a genius. But he wasn't all that normal, because he knew the avengers, and most importantly, he was Spider-man. Everything was fine until he revealed who he was behind the mask to the avengers. You would think that they would accept the young teen but no, they harassed him calling him names and, quite literally started bullying him. Then, when it was already bad, he was kidnapped by Hydra.What will he do once he escapes?Well, he did what his gut told him to do.He joined SHIELD.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fanfic on A03, so it isn't the best....  
> its also my first Marvel/Spiderman fanfic!  
> enjoy!

Peter Parker was a normal boy, he was 16 and went to Midtown High school in Queen's and was at the top of his class, school even.  
In short, he was a genius.  
But he wasn't all that normal, because he knew the avengers, and most importantly, he was Spider-man.  
Everything was fine until he revealed who he was behind the mask to the avengers.  
You would think that they would accept the young teen but no, they harassed him calling him names and, quite literally started bullying him.  
Then, when it was already bad, he was kidnapped by Hydra.

\------------------------------------

Peter was walking from school to the tower, which tower you say? It was in fact the Avengers tower.  
But, he wasn't jumping out of his seat or something when he thought about it,  
he was scared to be there.  
No he wasn't a spy being chased by the avengers,  
he was a superhero that was supposed to be working alongside the avengers!  
He was Spider-man!  
But the avengers started calling him names after he revealed who he really was, Tony even joined in!

As he entered the tower, the first thing he heard was  
"hey spidey-baby!" from the vents, it was Clint.  
Then in the elevator the intercom said "hey! no-name is here!" it was probably Tony,  
Peter had enough of the names and he wished that he could just leave the tower forever,  
but he lived there ever since his aunt May died of heart failure.

After reaching his room successfully without hearing any other insults,  
he jumped onto his bed tiredly and looked at his phone.

Ned left Queen's to go to Oregon with his parents a few months ago and hadn't contacted Peter since he left, and MJ kept ignoring Peter at school, so in short, Peter was alone and lonely.

As he sighed, Peter decided to go spider-manning after a few hours of thinking about his horrible life on his bed,  
so after getting up and putting his suit on he jumped out of his window and into the dark night of New York.  
The night had been successful as Peter had stopped 3 burglary's,  
a drug deal and a mugging.

But as Peter was swinging around the skyscrapers of New York, Peter felt his spidey senses flare up,  
so he followed his gut and dropped onto the top of the tallest building near him and leaned sideways  
he then saw a tranquilizer fly only a few centimeters past his face  
so he started swinging past buildings until he thought he lost the shooter,  
but then suddenly he felt his spidey senses go out again but he was to slow,  
so moments later he felt a sudden pain in his left shoulder.  
But before he could react he started feeling drowsy and fell down before he was consumed by darkness.

\-------------------------------------

When Peter was unconscious, he had surprisingly, felt good.  
Because for the first time in a while, he felt safe from all of the  
horrible insults the Avengers called him, as he thought more he wondered if the  
"Avengers" were even "earths mightiest hero's like they were called.  
He thought that they didn't deserve that title because they couldn't even treat their own teammate properly!

As his anger was rising he slowly was gaining consciousness he felt himself on  
a hard metal chair with handcuffs on his wrists. 

Then when he was fully awake he saw a  
muscular man standing in front of the lone door in the room,  
the man then grabbed a phone and said something in German into the small device.

He left the room and a few minutes later a middle-aged looking man that had the vibe of an evil mafia boss/scientist/business man,  
the man then sat in a chair in front of Peter and introduced himself.

"hello Peter, or should I say Spiderman?" the man said, "My name is Adrik Lyaksandr."  
Peter looked at the man in confusion, but was too tired to say anything.  
"Oh! My bad! You must be so confused! I am General Adrik Lyaksandr of Hydra, but my code name is "APT28"

The man now known as Adrik continued.  
"We have been watching you for a while and saw the horrible treatment you received from the Avengers"  
"And so, we have decided to take you from that horrid place and train you to be better! stronger! Everything that you didn't get from those pests!"  
"You'll even be treated like family! Like one of our own!"

Peter thought for a while, he thought of the treatment he got from the Avengers,  
the names, the bullying.  
Then finally after a long pause of silence,  
Peter said a quiet "Ok, I'll join you."  
then he added "but, i'll only join if i won't have to kill innocents. I can however, kill criminals and people who don't deserve to live."  
After Peter was finished, Adrik said,

"deal?"  
After a long beat of silence, Peter finally said,

"deal."


	2. The First Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter is here! I'm surprised that there are actually people that have read this story...

Peter's POV  
___________________

It had been 3 months since I was taken from the busy streets of New York.

The first month was mostly getting used to staying at hydra,   
it was basically just wake up early, eat, train for hours, then sleep.

The second and third month was mostly just training with some hydra agents to sharpen my skills,  
lifting weight and punching punching bags ( that sounds wrong... ) all day. 

\----------------------------------

Today marked the fact that it had been officially 3 months since i had been taken.  
I got new friends and loved helping out at Hydra's labs,   
most of my friends were either some agents, other new recruits or just some scientists.

I was no longer the skinny, lean, cute and innocent young teen I used to be,  
now i had more muscle, i was more mature, cold and i looked like i was ready to kill... but I still liked science!

Then later that day General Adrik came up to me and told me that he wanted to talk to me,  
I complied and followed him to his office.  
It was a simple black and grey room but it had a lot of secret information in it.

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk as he sat in his own.

"Peter."

My eyes shot up to look at Adrik,   
I was worried that i was in trouble or something.

I responded with "Yes Adrik?"

There was a long pause then he said,  
"You have been very productive in the past few months..."

I nodded.

"And because you have been deemed worthy of being one of Hydra's best agents, even better than The Winter Solider!"

"We have decided that you will be our top priority for the next year or so! You will be moved to your new room tomorrow."

I looked at Adrik in surprise, 

"T-thank you!"

Damn, that stutter doesn't go away.

"I will not fail you General Adrik!"

Then together we said,

"Hail Hydra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> im not sure how many times i can update this story, but i'll try to update around 1-2 times a week.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. A Year Can Change Your Life ( part I )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of staying at Hydra,  
> the base is attacked by none other than....
> 
> ...The Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!  
> I actually have more than 100 views! And some kudos!  
> ( didn't expect that...)

Work:

Third person POV

________________

Peter was now an elite agent,

The best of the best and was

sent on missions to kill people like Mafia bosses,

Evil organizations etc.

He now had a kill count of over 100 people that he served justice to.

Then one day,

exactly year and 3 months after he left New York,

their base at Castle Zemo was attacked.

_____________________________

Peter's POV

_____________

_"Calling all Agents!"_ The intercom blared,

_"Base is being attacked by the Avengers!"_

_"Code Red! Burn all evidence if defeated!"_

I was woken up in the middle of the night by the intercom,

"ughh.... Shut up..."

I then realized that they said "Code Red",

That was the highest rank of emergency!

The intercom then repeated,

_"I repeat! Base is being attacked by the Avengers! Code Red!"_

_"Black spider, please go to area of battle!"_

After hearing that,

I quickly jumped out of bed and into my suit ( Formal suit, not the Spider-Man suit ), grabbed my mask (white, looks like the mask that Jin from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 wears)

and quickly combed my hair sideways and looked in the mirror.

After a short pause,

I quickly ran out of my room,

and followed the signal that showed the location of the Avengers.

While going there, I saw a old man with sunglasses humming a song while walking

to the exit of the base.

'he's a bit suspicious...' I thought, but quickly went back to finding the Avengers.

When I found them, a silent rage filled me.

I hadn't seen them for over a year but I still despised them.

They didn't seem to have changed as when they fought some Hydra agents,

Their old fighting style was the same.

I smirked,

"That will make this **WAY** easier!"

I quickly signaled to the other agents to back away

from the Avengers so I could take care of them.

I put on my mask then jumped and landed on top of Captain America's shield and got it out of his grasp.

Just like during Civil War, I pushed those memories aside and continued to fight.

I did a back flip and landed in the same spot I was on before.

"hmmm... You haven't changed the shield that much huh?"

The captain stared at me in surprise.

"What, this isn't the first time that this has happened." I said in a monotone voice.

His eyes widened,

"P-peter?" he whispered quietly, it was so quiet that nobody could hear it other than Peter because of his sensitive hearing.

"Ding! Ding! You won.... **A PUNCH!"**

I uppercutted his jaw successfully knocking him out,

while hearing a satisfying 'crack' coming from the area that I hit.

I then spotted Iron Man,

Sadness overcame me as I thought of the happy times that we had together.

But when I walked over to him I heard him whisper,

"H-how did you k-knock S-steve out?"

He then covered up his confusion when he saw me coming to him.

"Get away from me! You y-you **MONSTER**!"

As if time suddenly stopped, I looked strait into his eyes.

"You are just the same as before, huh..."

"Before!? What are you talking about?!!"

"I've only known you for a few minutes!"

I sighed,

"I guess you forgot me right?..."

He looked at me like I was delusional.

**_"...Mr. Stark?!"_ **I said in a high pitched voice that was similar to what I sounded like a year ago.

He looked at me in surprise,

"P-peter."

"you've been missing for more than a year!" Tony said, he sounded both enraged and broken.

"So what?" I asked.

He started asking questions like,

_"Why did you leave?"_

_"were you kidnapped?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Hydra probably brainwashed you!"_

_"did they hurt you?"_

**_"everybody is going to be so happy that you're back!"_ **

****

I looked at him in disgust.

" ** _Tony_**." I said in a stern voice.

He stopped rambling, and looked up at me in surprise for the fact that i had usually called him Mr. Stark.

"I was kidnapped by Hydra, but I was fine with it."

"They didn't brainwash me and were nice..." I gave him a look,

"they gave me good meals, trained me slowly, and treated me as an equal."

"so because they were nicer than my past 'home', I stayed."

"oh and yes, I am utterly, completely, fine."

He was about to say something like 'We've missed you!'

When I cut him off.

**"Oh! And Tony? I'm not going back."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED! YAY


	4. A Year Can Change Your Life ( part II )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is after the raid in the perspective of the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four of Peter Parker of Hydra!!  
> And I need help,  
> no i am not having writers block, BUT I don't know how to use Italic, Bold, Underline etc on A03.  
> I've seen quite a few stories use it, so please tell me how to do it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Tony's POV ( really?! )  
__________________

"Oh! And, I'm not going back."

Those where the last word I heard before blacking out,  
And how was he knocked out? He didn't know.

It was probably Peter or one of the Hydra agents that went behind him when he was distracted,  
And knocked him out.

The next few hours where a blur,  
but when I woke up in one of the hospital beds in the Med-Bay of the Avengers Tower I could guess what happened. 

I slowly got out of the bed, out of the room, up the elevator and went to the communal room of the Avengers,  
there I saw all the avengers ( except Thor, who was in Asgard ) sitting in front of some of the files that we were able to take when at the Hydra base.

"Hey guys" I said in a slightly raspy voice,

Their heads turned to the source of the voice.

"oh, hey Tony." Rhodey said,

"what exactly happened?" I asked.

"You and Steve were knocked out by 'The Black Spider'." Clint answered,

"And Steve is still unconscious."

I looked at him confused,

"who?"

"The Black Spider, top agent at Hydra."

I looked down sadly,

"But The Black Spider is Peter..." I whispered only loud enough that I could hear.

"what did you say?" Natasha asked,

"I said That the Black Spider is PETER!" I yelled,

They looked at me in surprise,

"H-he's P-peter?!" The Avengers all said in a frightened voices,

"yes... he's Peter," I said in a sad tone,

"he took you guys down with ease!" Wanda said,

"And we harassed him..." Clint said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, we did."

"An because we did, we have to go back there to get him back." 

"He was probably brain-washed by Hydra, right?" Thor said questioningly,

"No." I quickly answered,

"he wasn't brain-washed, nor was he given any super-strength." Bruce said reading the papers on 'The Black Spider',

Everybody looked down,

"He remembers what we did to him, so he probably won't trust us ever again." I said in a stern voice,

"well, we could at least get him out of Hydra right?" Clint said in a guilty voice,

"yeah, we should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I just realized that I said 'Clack Spider' instead of 'Black Spider' when I was editing!


	5. What Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter considers his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning two new books right now.  
> But the problem is that in one of the books the Avengers are bad.... again.  
> Uh oh.
> 
> But the other one is happy!

Peter's POV

________________

What have I done?

Am I doing the right thing?

Would aunt May and uncle Ben be happy?

no... they wouldn't right?

The only thoughts in my head were questions,

questions that were considering if I was doing the right thing.

Questions that were making me think about my actions,

Questions that were changing my mind,

Questions that made me think of my only family left.

___________

I got out of bed after a long week of fixing up the base.

I walked to the built-in kitchen that was in my room.

After deciding what to make ( a very English breakfast ),

and shoved my thoughts to the back of my head and started cooking.

After I was done, I sat down at the table in my room.

'Was I doing the right thing?' I thought,

'Nah, I'll think about this later.'

After I finished eating, I got up and went to help out around the base.

__________________________________________

At Night ( same day )

__________________________________________

"Ahhh..." I said as I jumped onto my bed,

I went back to thinking about what I could do later if I left Hydra,

I would be in senior year at Midtown,

I could build a company? Nah, (hint for a book I'm writing)

I could get a job.

Ned would be there right?

Oh wait, he left...

That means that I would have no friends.

Am i really a monster?

I did kill people...

Their families are probably devastated.

I can't go back as spiderman... They'll hate me.

I definitely am not going back to the avengers...

And if I leave Hydra, there is a high chance that I would be labeled as a traitor...

And...

And.....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_...I'd be alone._

_____________

The next day

_____________

Adrik's (remember him?) POV:

I was working on some of Hydra's files for a new attack on a small village on the edges of Russia when somebody knocked on the door.

"come in!" I said to whoever knocked,

"Adrik?" the voice I then recognised as Peter said.

"Yes _Пётр_ (Peter)?"

"can I talk to you for a bit?" he asked,

"ok," I answered pushing the papers aside.

"what do you need?"

"um...can I ask you something?" he asked,

"yea'?"

After a long pause.

"what would happen if I left Hydra?" He finally said,

I thought about it for a while.

Peter had grown on me for the time that he was part of hydra.

He acted like a father for the teen, as he knew that he hadn't had a very good record with parental-figures.

He wanted the best for him, as he had lost most of the hope he had in Hydra long before he met Peter.  
He was pretty sure Peter felt the same for him, as everybody kept nagging at him that he acted like a father for the teen and the other way around too.

After another long pause i said,

"well, if you had a good reason... They'd probably be fine with it."

"but what if they don't think that it's a good reason?" he questioned.

"..." I thought for a bit,

"Do you want to leave?" I said, dodging the question.

"...…kinda?" he answered,

"well then, I can plan for you to leave."

"REALLY? YOU CAN?" he said surprised,

"i mean... Why not?"

"Since you have been loyal to hydra, they would probably let you go live a normal life." i said while putting quotation marks on 'normal'.

He gave me an annoyed look,

"I can arrange your leave for next month."

"okay, thank you for everything."

"no problem. I was going to retire soon anyway, so I can go with you instead."

He looked at me in surprise as he got up,

"you were going to quit?"

I nod, answering.

He then snaps out of his trance and walks to the door,

"Again, Thank you!" was the last thing he said before he closed the door and walked down the hallway to his room.

'I can live a happy life with Peter by my side when I leave then, huh.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED!


End file.
